Destined Lovers
by ClaraElena
Summary: AU/AH Elena Gilbert and Damon Salvatore meet in Paris. They fall in love. Say goodbye. Four years later a fateful encounter brings them back together. Mainly Delena. Some Klaroline and Beremy
1. Chapter 1

**Sooooo...This is my first ever fanfiction :) Hope you enjoy it! Reviews and favorites are greatly appreciated! Please tell me if you want me to continue this story ;)**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Vampire Diaries.**

* * *

Elena's POV

Elena was just zipping her big suitcase shut when Caroline, her best friend, started knocking on Elena's door, yelling: "The cab has arrived and Bonnie is waiting downstairs! Come out slowpoke!". They were heading to Paris, to take their mind off the drama and problems of their own lives, with their other good friend Bonnie.

Caroline had been having serious problems with her boyfriend Tyler. He had a very possessive personality that they had all found very creepy. At first they had all thought it was cute how he possessive he was of her, but when a guy once hit on Caroline, he just snapped. He then started stalking their dear friend and even had the audacity to make her take off work for him, so that they would have more time together. She eventually broke up with him and decided to leave the country with her best friends to clear up her clouded mind.

Bonnie also had boy problems, although in an entirely different way. Being the choosy self she had always been, finding a "perfect" boyfriend was just close to impossible. Every time she went on a date with a guy she never called him back. "He had an annoying lisp,""His laugh sounds like a horse neighing," were examples of her unnecessary fussing. She was too picky for her own good, therefore leaving the very compact town known as Mystic Falls for even just a week would maybe open her mind a bit.

And to top everything off, Elena had just broken off her engagement with Matt. They had been dating for 4 years and she had finally called it off. It all began when she had caught him cheating on a slutty cheerleader named Katherine in 12th grade. He had promised her that it would never happen again and that he had just been drunk. Matt also vowed to become a better man for her. Being as naive as she had been at the age of 18, she believed him.

That had been the biggest mistake she had ever made.

Two years later, on her 20th birthday, he proposed to her. She had of course said yes. Her friends kept telling her he still was cheating on her and that he was just using her, but she didn't want to believe them. After he proposed he then started becoming abusive. He didn't physically hurt her, but emotionally. He found her insecurities and made fun of them. He bullied her non stop until Elena couldn't handle it anymore.

It also didn't help that during her nightmare with Matt, her parents had been in a fatal car crash. She had been devastated and tried to find closure, but her terrible boyfriend kept reminding her. He tortured her on a daily basis.

Elena had celebrated her 21st birthday yesterday, and decided to put an end to her suffering. She broke everything off with Matt and hoped to never see him again.

Although she wished to never see him ever again, her heart still craved him in its own twisted way.

Caroline had therefore wanted them to all go to Paris. She had bought them all tickets that were actually meant for her bachelorette party, but because Elena broke up with Matt, they chose to pursue it earlier than planned.

It had been 10 minutes since Elena had started packing her travel bag when she got caught in her thoughts. The three best friends wanted this vacation to be very memorable since it would be their first time visiting Europe. The trio was very excited, almost enough to forget about their issues in their love life.

Caroline had been knocking on Elena's door for quite some time when she unlocked the door and examined her best friend's facial expression. "Put a smile on your pretty face, 'Lena. We're going to Paris!" she exclaimed, trying to cheer her up.

Elena plastered the best smile she could muster and hugged her. She really needed the comfort of her friends. When Caroline let go of her, she playfully whispered: "First one at the cab can have the window seat!" She then swiftly ran down the stairs and left Elena by herself.

"HEY! NOT FAIR... I HAVE A SUITCASE!" Elena shrieked loudly and followed her best friend to the cab.

* * *

Damon's POV:

Damon came home from another tiring meeting. He was really fatigued and just wanted to have a long and relaxing good-night's sleep. Arriving at his home, he saw his brother, Stefan, waiting at his front door. Worry was etched on his younger brother's face. "What's wrong Stefanie? Something got your panties in a twist? " He asked, smirking.

Stefan rolled his eyes at his brother's typical behavior. "I talked to father earlier today. He wants one of us to go to Paris and negotiate with Accor and make up a contract that benefits both our companies. The thing is, I will be unable to attend it. Lexi and I are celebrating our 4th anniversary. I'm really, really sorry," he uttered rushed, scared of his brother's reaction.

He had always admired how Damon had the ability to silence a room and display his power. That ability had always been very effective in a conference.

"You know I can't go! I never even wanted to work in this company, let alone get personally attached to it. Once I'll start dealing with the clients, they'll expect to see my face at all meetings and I won't be able to leave the company without losing important contracts along the way. Now, The staff and suppliers, on the other hand, don't mind who talks to them as long as they get their money at the end of the month. You know I'm planning on leaving one day," He stated seriously.

"But I know you can do this Damon! You might be an arrogant bastard half of the time, but I believe in you. You are gonna do your best out there, and you'll be back before you know it," Stefan said in an almost pleading tone.

"Damn it! I ca-" "I know that I'm asking a lot of you, but just do me this favor please! This would mean so much to Lexi and I," Stefan interrupted Damon's almost rant.

Damon knew his brother was right. Stefan had always been there for him and he never returned the favor. In their youth, Damon had always been the rebellious one, not caring about anyone. He used to only listen to his mother. When she suddenly passed away during his teenage years, he totally lost it. Stefan had fortunately been there to pick up all the pieces, to help him move on. It was finally time to return the favor.

"Okay, okay! I'll do it, but on one condition. Once I get back, I'm never doing this again and you'll take over Accor for me in the future. I'm going to explain to them that I'm only your substitute and that you're the person that is going to continue negotiating with them in the US,"

"DEAL," Stefan answered quickly, relief sweeping through his body. Damon might have some redeeming qualities that haven't been discovered yet. That thought made him smile.

"Well, at least I won't have to deal with Rebekah for the week," Damon rolled his eyes, trying to lighten up the mood. "Trouble in paradise again?" Stefan questioned, not really listening. He felt utterly happy and accomplished. His happiness was showcased with the broad smile present on his handsome face. He couldn't wait to tell his wife.

"Same old, same old. I believe I need some time away from her. At least then, she won't be able to fill my head with more lies. She's very lucky that she's hot and knows how to please a man. Otherwise, I'd probably have kicked her out of my bed years ago," he smirked, both of them knowing fully well that it was a huge lie. Damon could never dump Rebekah, not even if he wanted to. He was attached to her; she was like his worst addiction, like an unhealthy drug.

"I hope you'll enjoy your time in Paris! Who knows, maybe you'll meet somebody worthy and forget about Bekah," Stefan smiled, thinking of the possibility that Damon would finally find his significant other.

"Dear Stefan, if you still believe that there is someone out there for me I'd highly recommend for you to search a therapist. Children can't handle the truth of reality, but I hope that you've grown up enough to understand that and face it," Damon suggested, a hint of an amused smirk appearing across his lips.

"You won't ever change, will you?" Stefan asked a little bit irritated. "Probably not, but a man can dream," Damon winked, pouring himself a glass of bourbon, while entering his kitchen. Damon then realized that he had no way out anymore; he would have to go to Paris. He might not be the most worthy man out there or the best brother in the world, but he was loyal and trustworthy. He had never backed down on a promise and he wasn't planning on changing that in the near future.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2 is up! I'm not entirely sure where I want this story to go yet.. Anyways, I was pleasantly surprised with the amount of favorites and follows I received! Glad that you guys like it :)**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Vampire Diaries!**

Elena POV

"Wow! Paris looks even better than what I expected!" exclaimed Caroline amazed, as the three best friends exited the Charles de Gaulle airport. Bonnie and Elena nodded in agreement, speechless.

The trio was oohing and aahing at the beautiful city in front of them.

They had landed about one hour ago, but the baggage claim line had been endless. Elena had also been hungry when they arrived, so she ate some delicious croissant at a bakery named Paul.

After the 9 hour flight, Elena felt exhausted and couldn't wait to check in her hotel room and take a well needed nap. It might be early in the morning in Paris, but with the time zones and everything, she felt like she could pass out at any moment.

"I can see our taxi driver over there!" suddenly declared Bonnie, pointing at a handsome young adult holding up a sign which read: Forbes. Since Caroline took responsibility in all the reservations, everything was on her name.

It also looked like she wasn't affected with the change of time zones since she behaved like her usually bubbly self.

As they arrived in our hotel suite half an hour later, the trio gasped. They had seen beautiful pictures on their internet site, but hadn't expected a room this luxurious. Elena immediately opened the windows to have a better view, while Caroline turned on some music and Bonnie opened up her suitcase to get out her camera.

"Wanna go explore the city after we shower?" Bonnie questioned the girls ecstatically. In return Caroline and Elena nod excitedly. "I don't even feel that tired anymore!" Elena exclaimed surprised. The girls continued dancing to the music as they got ready to explore the City of Lights.

* * *

As the girls start to happily skip on the Rue de Champs Elysee, Caroline loudly gasps "WAIT IS THIS A DISNEY STORE? OH GOD WE HAVE TO GO IN!" She had been obsessed with Disney since anyone could remember. Caroline then swiftly grabbed Bonnie's wrist and pulled her towards and enormous crowd.

Elena, who had been looking at a little boutique for shoes, became distracted and walked into a different street. She didn't realize where she was until she walked into a bar. She quickly sent her best friends a message telling them that she would be at this bar.

Her outfit seemed acceptable for this high-end bar: A black skin tight dress that reached just above her knees, with a lace décolleté. She also wore three inch black heels to her outfit which complimented the lacy purse she was carrying.

The sole reason Elena was wearing something so nice was because Caroline was trying to set her up with cute French boys.

She sat herself down on a black bar stool and watched others dance seductively with one another.

Damon POV

Damon buttons up his blazer as he exits Accor's headquarters. "Already 4pm?" Damon sighs as he leaves to jog to his presidential suite right across the street.

Right after he landed he had to be in his first conference and it well amazing. It would seem that he would be having more time to explore Paris than he expected.

Accor had asked to have more time to think about the deal. Damon was surprised at how fast he had made this huge business change their mind. But then again, he was only that good at his job because since he could remember, his father had made him study books about business. His childhood consisted of preparing to take over the Salvatore Establishments and getting yelled at from his father because he wasn't good enough.

Giuseppe wasn't only a horrible father, but a cold business man too. It seemed as if he couldn't differentiate between business and family.

When Damon was 16 and Stefan was 12, their beautiful mother Lilian died of cancer. His dad never recovered and only became even more business-focused. He came home less and less. One could say he lived in his office and at the bar right beside the headquarters.

From then on, Damon learned how to be independent and take care of his younger brother.

* * *

After having changed into a cleaner suit he left for the nearest bar, which was just five minutes away.

He had one goal for the night: to get laid.

Him and Rebekah weren't exclusive by any means. They were both damaged goods and this "relationship" they had was perfect for them.

He entered the bar and immediately motioned to the bartender to get him a glass of bourbon and sat down on the nearest available seat. Behind him was a pulsating crowd dancing very sensually on the dancing floor. Two seats away from him was a gorgeous brunette.

When he noticed she wasn't drinking anything, yet he ordered her a "Sex on the Beach".

He watched her gasp when she received her drink, trying to find the person who sent her the cocktail. Damon winked at her and moved a seat closer.

"So what is a gorgeous woman doing alone in Paris?" Damon flirted as he looked at her chocolate brown eyes. She was one of the prettiest girls he had ever seen.

"I'm actually not uhm… alone," The girl stuttered.

"So does this pretty face have a name?" Damon continued with the flirting.

Although she didn't seem like a girl who would have a one night stand, he couldn't help himself. Her lips were just begging to be kissed and he just needed to be with her.

"My name is a privilege to be earned," She smirked as she licked her lips and closed of some distance between their faces. "I already like you, darling," Damon smirked back. She was such a temptress!

"Good for you," She replied cheekily, and spread her legs for him to step in.

"You know what else would be good for me?" Damon asked and immediately pulled her to himself while kissing her.

"I'm Damon," He said after they took a break to breathe after their extremely hot kiss.

"I'm Elena," She whispered to him.

"Elena, what a beautiful name for a beautiful lady,".

She seemed to be getting restless after having shared more sensual kisses.

"Wanna go to the restroom? You seem as you can't wait any longer," He chuckled and let her feel his erection.

"I believe you got it wrong. _You_ can't wait any longer! And am I only worth a quick fuck in the bathroom?" She playfully answered.

Her change of personality was very pleasant. She seemed so much more confident already and he loved it!

"I don't usually let strangers into my hotel room, but I could make an exception for a beauty like you, darling,"

He then swiftly kissed her again and pulled her towards the exit. Putting some cash on the bar and his other hand on the small of her back, they walked out the dark bar while sharing some kisses on the way.


End file.
